Bobby Roode
Introduction Bobby Roode is a Stronk veteran who debuted in Stronk 2.0 under the ring name "The Glorious". His career is one of the most historic and successful of all time. Though he wore a mask for the first part of his career, Bobby Roode has only gotten more popular since unmasking and becoming the Glorious One known today. The Glorious in Stronk 2.0 Deep into the lifespan of Stronk 2.0, a masked Professional Wrestler known only as "The Glorious" was invited by Captain Falcon to join Stronk. The Glorious was offered a contract to join the Strank Roster which was owned by Captain Falcon during Stronk 2.0. The Glorious signed the contract, and quickly got to work on Strank. The Glorious wore a solid gold full-body suit as well as an incredibly ornate golden Luchador Mask. The viewers of Stronk were definitely taken off guard by the appearance of the new superstar, which only grew his popularity even further. The Glorious vs. Zubaz Eventually, after many matches and working his way to the top, The Glorious encountered an intimidating metaphorical brick wall. The Glorious was given a special Stronk Championship opportunity, but the reigning champion at the time was Zubaz. At the time, Zubaz was undefeated, and he had retained the Stronk Championship 10 times in a row. The Glorious was the next opponent to step up to the plate, and he was luckily given the ability to decide the stipulation of his match against the dominant Zubaz. The Glorious was intelligent, and knew that the only chance he stood against Zubaz was in a steel cage match. The reason this match was a feasible victory for the Glorious was because a method of victory in the match is to escape the cage, rather than knocking your opponent unconscious. The match began and Zubaz pummeled The Glorious. The Glorious was able to get some hits on Zubaz, but it was clear who was stronger in the match. Eventually, both of the men began to fight whilst on top of the steel cage. The Glorious jumped off of the cage, but Zubaz grabbed him by his mask. The Glorious was dangling outside of the cage for nearly a minute before eventually the mask slid off of his face. The Glorious began to fall, with his mask still in the hand of Zubaz. Eventually, his body hit the floor and the match ended. The Glorious escaped the cage and he became the first and only person to ever defeat Zubaz in a 1-on-1 match. He got to his feet and his face was revealed for the first time in Stronk history. In a post match interview he revealed that his name was Bobby Roode. The End of The Glorious Sadly, Bobby Roode had to vacate the Stronk World Championship less than a day after winning it. The reason for this was the fact that when Roode hit the ground after falling, he received major injuries to his legs. This injury was so severe it left him out of action for the rest of Stronk 2.0. Bobby Roode in Stronk 3.0 After Stronk 3.0 began, fans began to wonder if Bobby Roode would ever return to the ring, as he had been silent for a majority of the beginning of Stronk 3.0. But, while the Strank Champion at the time, AJ Styles, was cutting a promo in the ring, all of the lights in the arena went out. Finally, after an incredibly long hiatus, Bobby Roode's iconic theme song began to play. The lights came up and Bobby Roode made his 1st entrance since unmasking. Roode entered the ring and started a New Era. He shook hands with AJ Styles and created a new Tag Team. The creation of this team would truly mark an iconic moment. This team was first given the name "Gloriously Phenomenal". The Club Eventually, as the group began to gain momentum, more people wanted to be a part of the team. More people joined the team including Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and Chris Jericho. As the team gained more members, they renamed themselves from "Gloriously Phenomenal" to simply being called "The Club". This team went on to be a part of the largest rivalry in Stronk 3.0, which was the iconic feud of Zaibatsu vs. The Club. Both of these teams would eventually be inducted to the Stronk Hall of Fame. Bobby Roode eventually got the rest of The Club to turn on Chris Jericho, who was injured in an attacked by the group and promptly excommunicated. Getting Fired, Joining Stronge Bobby Roode had a successful career on Strank, winning every single championship the Brand had to offer. Eventually, after a complex series of events, Matt McMuscles (a former member of Zaibatsu) became the General Manager of Strank. With this power, Matt not only killed a portion of the population of Realm 750.07, including Minion, but he also began firing many members of the Strank Roster. Matt's very first target was Bobby Roode. Bobby Roode was fired, stripped of the United Strank Championship which he held at the time, and was forced to leave The Club. Bobby Roode was fired on the Sunday of a Strank pay-per-view which saw a tournament to decide who would receive Roode's vacated United Strank Championship. This tournament was won by Trump Pence, who Roode attacked after the match before being escorted out of the arena by security. The following night on Monday Night Stronge, something unexpected happened. It was believed that Bobby Roode was leaving Stronk forever, but while Philip Zimbardo was preparing for a match with a mystery opponent, the lights went out and a very familiar situation happened. Much like his initial Stronk 3.0 debut, the lights came up and Bobby Roode returned to Stronk and made his Stronge Debut. Roode was Zimbardo's mystery opponent, and the Glorious One made quick work of the Psychologist, hitting a flawless Glory Bomb and winning his Stronge Debut. The following Sunday at a Stronge pay-per-view, Stronge was having its own tournament to decide who would receive the Stronge Television Championship which was vacated by Gabe "The Glue Man" DeGrossi after requesting an extended vacation because of personal issues. This tournament lasted a very long time, but the new star Bobby Roode fought until the end and became the Stronge Television Champion, though he later lost the title to his friend, Freddie Mercury. Eventually, Bobby Roode became Stronk's first-ever Grand Slam Champion, becoming less active in Stronk 3.0 after this crowning achievement. Stronk 4.0 After The Great War of Realm 750.07, Bobby Roode stayed off of the grid for a long time. However, Roode returned to the ring in Stronk 4.0, announcing a new tag team. Bobby Roode, accompanied by Zubaz and El Glorious, announced their new team: Team Glorious. Team Glorious did not successfully win any major matches, which led to Bobby Roode turning on the team and leaving them behind. Immediately after leaving Team Glorious, Bobby Roode and Brennan Williams formed The Bullet Club. The Bullet Club was the rebirth of the Stronk 3.0 team The Club, which Bobby Roode also co-created. The team of Bobby and Brennan powered through the tag team division, and the duo claimed the Stronk Tag Team Championships on 2 different occasions. Eventually, Bobby decided to take a break from tag team matches, instead allowing the other members of The Bullet Club (Inspector Xander, Johnny Stronk, Toyota Corolla) to take his place. Bobby was still an incredibly important member of The Bullet Club, however his focus was intently on his singles career. Bobby remains one of the top stars in Stronk, and an intimidating foe to encounter in any match. One of his most impressive feats was eliminating Thanos from Stronk Rumble 200.Category:Characters Category:Mortals